Rae in Underland
by Mayonayys
Summary: One cold afternoon, a young woman is approached by a white rabbit she had onl heard of in stories. He tells her to follow him down to Wonderland, and she curiously does. When she arrives she realizes that Wonderland is no more. The evil queen has taken over and the despair of the people have changed the world to Underland. Will Rae be able to save this doomed world?


Alice sat beside the small bed where a young girl, with short dark blonde hair lay, staring up at her, fascinated by the story of a mad man, an evil queen, and a Cheshire cat, who helped, and tried to harm, a young Alice. These people would surely fill her dreams for decades. Alice smiled, leaning over to peck the child on the forehead. Before leaving out of the room, Alice told the child to say her prayers and go to sleep, which the child did.

A young woman awoke on a chilly winter morning. She lay in her bed, bundled up under the warm covers. She knew that her handmaiden would be up soon to wake and dress her, but didn't want to be bothered with being dressed like a child. She stuck a pale leg out from under the cover, hesitantly placing it down on the wooden floor. A chill ran up the girl's body as soon as her toe touched the floor. She made a note to herself to talk to someone about putting a rug in here.

Despite chill bumps rising all over the girl's body, she sprung out of bed and went to her wardrobe. Silvia, her handmaiden, had just switched all of her summer dresses out for more winter friendly clothing. A frown graced the young woman's delicate features as she looked over the clothes she had to choose from.

She choose a thick brown jumper, trimmed with elegant lace all over, that went just to her knees, and a simple button down long sleeve shirt. She lay the clothes down on her dressing chair before stripping of her night clothes and donning all the necessary under-garments. She let out a huff after she finished clothing herself. Why must it all be so complicated, she asked herself. She had read that in other countries, girls wore simpler clothes, layers and layers weren't required for everyday wear. She wiggled her cold toes on the hard floor, before grabbing a pair of white pantyhose out of a draw and putting them on.

As soon as she had slipped the garment on, a knock was heard on the door. "Rae, darling, I'm coming in." The kind voice of Silvia was heard though the thick door. The door creaked open, and Rae's short, dark hair bounced as she turned her head to face it.

"Good morning, Silvia." Rae gave the older woman a smile. "I'm sorry but I just couldn't wait to get dressed!" Rae feigned excitement, which made her handmaiden giggle.

"You know your father would be so upset with me if he knew you dressed yourself." She smiled and walked to the other side of the room, drawing the curtains and letting the warm glow of the sun flood the room. Rae squinted as the bright light assaulted her eyes, moving to sit on her dressing chair.

"I wish he would just let me be," the young woman let out a sigh, "He knows I don't wish to be treated this way. I want to live my own life." She lifted her head and gazed over to Silvia, who was making her way back over to her.

"I know darling," The older woman shook her head as she walked behind Rae, bending and giving her a light peck on the top of the head. "But there is no arguing with a man like him." She grabbed a brush from the table beside the wardrobe and began working on detangling the young woman's hair.

"Mother wouldn't have made me do such things if I didn't want to." Rae frowned once more, crossing her arms over her chest. She closed her eyes as Silvia began to work on her hair. It was calming, and the only thing she enjoyed about being forced to live in such an old fashioned way. Silvia had been here with her since the beginning, starting out as a fresh new, nanny when Rae was born. Her father had wanted to hire a new handmaiden when Rae got old enough for such things, but she protested until she got her way. Rae smiled at her memories. She had given the replacements hell, and after going through ten women, no one else would work with her.

Silvia's voice broke her out of her thoughts, "All done," She smiled, placing the brush down on the table. By now, she knew that Rae didn't like wearing her hair up, it annoyed her to no end, and she would just be cranky if she was forced. "Would you at least wear something in your hair to appease your father?" She fiddled though the many draws on the vanity table, pulling out a simple black hair band.

Rae stood from her chair, turning to answer, when she noticed the accessory. She was about to protest, but decided against it. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to wear something." Rae gave a sad smile as she took the headband from Silvia, putting it on and adjusting it while looking in the large mirror.

"You're just as beautiful as she was." Silvia gave a matching sad smile, placing a small hand on the other women's shoulder. "She would be proud of how free you are. She was such a free-spirit as well."

Rae's eyes moved from herself, in the mirror, to Silvia. Her smile somehow grew sadder, before fading from her face altogether. "I suppose so." She turned quickly, walking over to the window, peering out. I had snowed a bit the night before, but patches of greed could still be seen. "Would my boots be good for a day like today?" Her voice broke the momentary silence, monotonous and low.

"I do think so, darling." Silvia responded back quickly, fetching the boots for Rae. Following routine, Rae sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for Silvia to slip her shoes on and lace them up for her. All the while, she was staring out the window to the cold outside.


End file.
